Smudger/Bertram
Bertram is a brown narrow gauge tender engine who works on the Skarloey Railway. Bio Bertram was built in 1897 and arrived on the Mid Sodor Railway the same year. Back then, he was known as Smudger. He often rode roughly and derailed. In 1903, his driver accidentally pulled the regulator and Smudger ran over a passenger. The passengers wanted him gone, so he was put at the back of the sheds and was used as a generator. Sometime later, he was stolen and was rebuilt into a brown tank engine and was renamed Bertram. Late one night in 1929, his coupling rod snapped but he continued on home regardless. When he reached the old iron bridge, his coupling rod got stuck in the sleepers and he fell on into the ravine. A couple of days later, some men went looking for him but only found the dead bodies of the driver and firemen as Bertram was taken by some workmen of the Skarloey Railway. There, he was rebuilt into a tender engine and worked on the Mid Sodor Railway. A few decades later, in 1998, Bertram was found by Toby and was put to work once again on the Skarloey Railway. Later, in 2014, he pushed 10 slate trucks up the incline and they came rolling back into him and he regained all of his memory from before he fell off the old iron bridge and told the other engines of his past. Duke then realised that he was Smudger and chased him around the railway. Sir Handel and Peter Sam followed. They went to the old iron bridge and Duke realised that Smudger is gone and Bertram is here. They soon became firm friends and traveled back home to celebrate Christmas. In Duke's Reunion, after the siblings of Duke, Prince, Princess, Welsh Pony, and Palmerston came to see their brother, they all welcomed Bertram as part of their Ffestiniog England Class family as their step-brother. As they were all being photographed, Duke whispered to Bertram saying if he could forgive him, then they would have forgiven Duke. Personality Bertram is sometimes known as "The Old Warrior", for being brave. He had worked in a mine before, and was extremely brave almost the entire time during Attack of the Railway Pirates, although he was not selected because of his bravery. Previously a hard working but very forceful engine, he was given another chance and works even harder. He enjoys his work so much, his cheerful personality has irritated Sir Handel. He has inexplicable gaps in his memory, yet he always remembers trival moments. These memories were restored in The Search for Smudger, where it is also revealed that being stuck with careless drivers and firemen motivated Bertram to suicide attempts. Basis He is a Small England tender engine, much like Palmerston. This is a redesign. The Engines of Sodor Appearances Season 1 * The Blame Game * Engine Unknown (mentioned as Smudger) * Attack of the Railway Pirates Season 2 * Old Reliable (appears in D199'S hallucination as Smudger, cameo) * The Eyes Season 3 * Duke's Reunion (does not speak) Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas * The Search for Smudger Voice Actor * EnterprisingEngine93: Episode III-present Trivia * In Thomas and Friends, Bertram was originally drawn to be a tank engine, but financial troubles for the model-making team meant they had to repaint Duke's model and replace his face with Smudger's. Category:Brown Characters Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank Engines Category:Tender Engines